


Tighter

by rebelkitty84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corsetry, F/F, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelkitty84/pseuds/rebelkitty84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of corsetry and teasing between roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tighter

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my friends Lindsey and June who kick started my Muse again (so once again working on other fics)

Susan Bones sighed as she looked at her wardrobe again. 

 

She had received the invitation for the third annual Ministry Restored Celebration Ball that morning and there was nothing suitable for the colour theme. This invitation requested that all attendees came wearing black, silver, purple or a combination thereof.

 

She hated shopping for clothes with a passion, in fact the only thing she currently hated more than shopping for clothing was paperwork - speaking of which she had a pile of that to do before she could even think of trying to shop. 

 

There was only one thing for it; she reached out for a quill and some parchment. It was time to delegate.

 

~@~

 

The day of the ball came and Susan realised that she had made a very poor choice.

 

At the time it had seemed a good idea to ask her best friend and roommate, Hannah Abbott, to get her an outfit for the ball as the other woman loved to shop and had an impeccable eye for style and colour when it came to dressing her friends.

 

In fact it was this talent that had led to her becoming one of the most sought after stylists in all of Wizarding Britain, though Susan was now wondering if her friend knew her at all.

 

"Oh Sue, stop being such a worry-wart - now go get your bath and come back in your dressing gown - we'll have you the belle of the ball in no time" Hannah playfully pushed her auburn haired friend out of the room as she continued to unpack items of clothing from the many bags.

 

Soon she was back, a sheer silk gown clinging to her skin, still warm and slightly damp from her bath. Hannah had her sitting in front of her mirror and was brushing and coiling her hair with deft moves, drying it as she went with a simple charm that also set the curls in place. Pins and clips finished with an array of both diamonds and amethysts finished the style into an ethereal Regency finish.

 

Susan closed her eyes and smiled slightly as Hannah fussed and ordered her around as she applied a delicate touch of cosmetics - all applied by hand. Neither of them had managed to master the various beautifying charms taught in Witch Weekly and other such magazines.

 

Next came silk stockings in a shimmering silver hue - they were charmed to stay up without need for a garter or belt which made slipping them on under the robe quick and easy but now there was the part she hadn't agreed to.

 

"What do you mean I have to wear a corset? What's wrong with my normal support charms?" Susan stared at the satin and steel item in horror.

 

"The shape is to die for hun" Hannah explained patiently for perhaps the tenth time since showing her the outfit "And I've told you, it has cushioning and expansion charms as well as cooling and breathing charms so you never feel pinched or crushed or unable to breathe"

 

While talking she slipped her roommate out of her sheer gown and wrapped the corset around her torso. The black satin covered in a tracery of silver vines and flowers.

 

"Just feel" Hannah spoke softly into Susan's ear as she leaned in close "It's so soft and snug, like a second skin... a lover's embrace... a whisper of silk covering the steel grip within"

 

Susan gasped as the ribbons were pulled for the first time, the corset closing about her suddenly, shocking her as she was lost in her friend's words.

 

"Do you feel it? This is what I love about them, they support you, restrict you yet you are never so free" Hannah pulled on the laces again, cinching the corset tighter.

 

"Look at you, it lifts the breasts and dips the waist, enhances the swell of luscious hips - it doesn't change you Sue, doesn't make you anything you're not" Another pull "Just shows it off, what do you think?"

 

Susan looked in the mirror, eyes wide and dark as she panted slightly. Hannah had been trying to get her to wear corsets or bustieres with her dress outfits for months and she had always resisted but as her roommate's arms easily wrapped around her newly reduced waist, the silk and steel forcing her to stand tall and proud, her breasts full and gently lifted... she could see the attraction.

 

The charms meant that it felt no more restrictive than her normal vest top she wore under her work blouses - apart from the gentle but firm hold that kept her posture straight of course.

 

"I... I think it can go a little tighter" she blushed as Hannah gave her a wicked smile in the mirror.

 

"Oh it can _always_ go tighter Sue" she pulled the laces one final time before knotting them and finishing off with a bow "But you know... undoing them can be just as much fun"

 

Susan was still staring at her best friend in shock when the grey and lilac under skirt and open fronted, off the shoulder lilace ball gown were pulled on over her corset and buttoned up, closely fitting and showing off her newly curvaceous shape to perfection.

 

She found herself almost sad to see her new garment hidden from sight but felt her stomach flutter at the knowing smirk on Hannah's face.

 

Susan had never felt that twist in her stomach just from how she felt when wearing an item of clothing around another person - in a sudden moment of madness she decided to go with the feeling.

 

"Well then, you'll just have to show me when I get home then, won't you?" 

 

She slipped out the door of the flat with a blush and a smile, the delicious anticipation warring with humour at Hannah's own gape of surprise.

 

Maybe this wouldn't just be another boring ball after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://breathlessdress.com/image/cache/data/stock/cd-995_f-corset.co.in-500x500.jpg the corset
> 
> http://www.angelpig.net/victorian/worth/1870_Worth_evening_gown.jpg is the dress I based the design on


End file.
